


A little tied up

by mirrorphoton



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, G!P, Lexa's Dick, Messy Bottom Lexa, Porn Without Plot, Smut, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 04:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6551284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorphoton/pseuds/mirrorphoton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's a little tied up this afternoon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little tied up

**Author's Note:**

> Initially this was going to be a series of dirty oneshots, but I only ever got around to posting this one, so it's just a stand alone now.

"Klark!" Lexa gasped, in raw pleasure.

She itched to run her fingers through those luscious blonde locks, to pull her tantalizing mouth closer to her throbbing cock. Those infuriatingly delicious soft touches and warm breaths running along its length were too much. Yet there was nothing she could do about any of it. Her fingers twitched uselessly above her head where they were bound in soft scarves to the headboard.

Her hips bucked up, and Clarke was grinning up at her from between her thighs, a mischievous twinkle filling her gorgeous eyes.

"Sha, Commander?" Her voice was deceptively innocent.

"Touch me, Klark, use your mouth." Lexa tried to sound authoritative but knew her voice was failing her.

Clarke’s soft fingertips ran up the length as her eyes greedily took in the precum spouting from the tip. She dragged her finger through the liquid and pressed it to her lips.

"Mmm, it's tempting. You're awfully delicious." Lexa’s hips bucked again involuntarily at the sight of Clarke’s pink tongue wrapping around her own finger. "But I don’t know if you’ve earned it yet.”

Those dexterous fingers were sliding over her taut abdominals now, making their way up to softly tease her straining nipples.

“Klark, _beja_ ,” Lexa was panting now, “ _Beja_.”

Clarke’s head tilted slightly, “English please, Commander.”

It took several seconds for her fuzzy brain to find the right word. “Please!” She practically shouted, no longer caring if anyone heard her. She was immediately rewarded with Clarke’s magnificent tongue winding its way over her desperately throbbing length, Clarke’s soft warm mouth covering the straining head to lick at her precum and suck, and it was all too much. Lexa was cumming, her seed shooting straight into Clarke’s mouth with such force that the head popped free of her lips. 

The next spurt hit Clarke’s cheek right below her eye, and the next her neck, dripping down into her incredible cleavage. Clarke finally managed to wrap her hands around the base of Lexa’s cock, and aim the tip back to her open mouth for the duration of Lexa’s orgasm, their eyes locked together. Lexa almost blacked out from the pleasure. Clarke was absolutely covered in her juices, and the sight made her cock twitch again.

As much as she wanted to continue their rendezvous, they were already running very late for a meeting with Skaikru that afternoon.

“Klark,” she managed. “That was wonderful, but-”

Clarke winked at her, sliding her fingers through the cum between her breasts, and licking them off salaciously, “Don’t worry Lexa, I already told them you’d be tied up for the rest of the day.” Lexa spluttered, but was quickly distracted as Clarke crawled up her body, and after their mouths met again she no longer cared at all.


End file.
